


Come get me Sherlock!

by Johnlock_fangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, M/M, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_fangirl/pseuds/Johnlock_fangirl
Summary: The hound of the Baskervilles scene where John is locked in the laboratory and has a panic attack. Sherlock comes to his aid.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 54





	Come get me Sherlock!

John knocks on the glass and enters the next room. The set-up of the room with low lighting makes him uneasy. Still he tries to go on and investigate. If only for Sherlock. He must do this for Sherlock. He has never seen Sherlock in this state of panic before. The unexplained nature of the case was getting on his nerves too. He examines the drawers and pipes in the room. Nothing more to see here.  
He moves on to the other room. As soon as he enters, there is piercing white light directed at him and a shrill alarm goes off. It immediately throws him off-balance. He is unable to see, unable to focus. He shuts his ears and eyes and tries to make sense of what is happening. This could trigger is PTSD. He should not lose his control now. Especially not now. It is important that he stay with Sherlock. Both of them can’t be losing it. Sherlock needs him.  
He walks back to the door to leave and swipes his pass. To his utter confusion and horror, the display flashes ACCESS DENIED. Desperate, he tries again and again. Suddenly the lights go off and the room goes all silent. Panic kicks in and his eyesight goes all fuzzy. Forcing himself to calm down, he takes out his flashlight to look around and sees a huge cage covered with a cloth.  
Peaking inside, he sees a huge monster of a hound and quickly pulls the cover over it.  
He is panicking now and walking away and calls Sherlock.  
”Damn it Sherlock come on! Pick the call now!” The call goes unanswered.  
John goes back to the cage and to his utter horror, the cage is now empty and the bars bent and broken. He hears low faint growls. The panic attack comes in full force. He locks himself inside the cage and lies down in the foetal position. He hears his phone ringing.  
“John”  
“It’s here. It’s in here with me”  
“Where are you?”  
“Get me out, Sherlock, you've got to get me out” he begs.  
“The big lab, the first lab that we saw. Please”  
“John! John are you okay?”  
“Now Sherlock please”  
“Stay Calm John. Keep talking. Did you see it?”  
“Yes I did. It will hear me Sherlock. Please come”  
“I am coming for you John. Please stay calm. Can you see it?”  
“No I can’t. Yes I can. Please Sherlock, come get me please” John breaks down.  
He pulls himself tighter into the foetal position. Tears are streaming across his face and he shuts his eyes tight. He hears footsteps running across the floor and he opens his eyes to see Sherlock crouching down next to him.  
“I saw it Sherlock, it was here”  
“It’s okay John. I am here now”  
Sherlock fiercely pulls John into a hug and John gives in, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms now.  
“It’s okay John, I am here now. You have me” He plants a kiss on John’s forehead and holds him close to his chest.  
John buries his head in Sherlock’s neck in relief. “Yes Sherlock, I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post here. I hope you like it. Constructive criticisms most welcome.


End file.
